thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 47th Fear Games
Noon-Afternoon of Day 1 The Fear Series Part II Heavily Inspired by Scream Queens and Suicide Squad Warning: The following content may contain elements that are not suitable for certain audiences. Viewer discretion is advised. THESE GAME ARE CURRENTLY GOING TO BE DELAYED UNTIL THE END OF DECEMBER; UPDATES WILL BE UNCOMMON AND SMALL; THESE WILL NOT BE CANCELLED ' 'Introduction 'Rules' 1. You are able to submit up to three tributes, but when you're reserving a tribute, you can only reserve one. If the tribute is going to be new, you can hold the spot(s) for up to three hours. Reservations last up to forty eight hours, meaning that you have two days to complete the tribute. However, holding a spot is different and it means that you're creating the tribute(s) right away. Also, the tributes must have a page on this wiki, and I'd appreciate if you posted the link while submitting your tribute(s). 2. Please, don't spam. If you want to get more people to join your Hunger Games, just ask me first. I could help you out by giving a sponsor reward for anyone who joined or who has joined, but if you do it without my permission (a.) it's rude and (b.) I'll kill your tribute right away (if you have a tribute). Also, trying to reach comment 100, or 200, or 300 is also extremely annoying. I'm fine if it's maybe two comments, but if you have three repeated comments (or more) I'll just ignore you and (possibly) kill your tributes. Keep in mind that I don't reward people for reaching these comment numbers on my Hunger Games. 3. Please stay active. If you submit a tribute, you're also secretly signing an agreement to stay active during the months these go on. My Hunger Games may range from one month (meaning I'll be quick in writing) to up to four months (meaning I'll be more descriptive and have longer writing). I may even go over four months, but if I do, then I'll be perfectly fine if you are no longer participating. Also, I don't figure out a victor until the last day of the Hunger Games. If I like a tribute, they may survive longer, but if their user is not active, don't expect them to win. It would be completely unfair to those who have participated and stayed active during these months. 4. I will try to update any where from once a day to, at the latest, once a week. Keep in mind that this isn't including anything that may happen to me or things that happen around me. I usually try my best to stay active and update, but I do experience times where I don't know what to write and it's a pain in the ass. I'll do everything in my power to keep on writing during these times, but since I have OCD, I may absolutely hate it and rewrite it. 5. I will be swearing a lot during these Hunger Games. I try not to go off on a crazy swearing spree, but with children killing children, it'd only be appropriate that some would be swearing. The only word that I will sensor is f***, but every other word will be written without any astericks. If swearing makes you uncomfortable, you should not participate or read these. 6. I encourage advice and will follow it as closely as possible. While it may not be spot on, it will be close enough that I'm following the guidelines. Please keep your advice open for possibilities and incorporate as much into as you can. If you want your tribute to lay low for a day, tell them what they should do. Maybe they should try to preserve their food during the day or gather berries, because "laying low" is way too general to be good advice. 7. I'll allow you to comment on my writing, including whether you like it or not. While I don't appreciate rude and inappropriate comments about my writing, I'm perfectly open to constructive criticism. If you don't like my writing a certain way, I'll try my hardest to change it. However, if I don't agree with your idea on how to change my writing, I will simply ignore it. 8. Your tribute template must include the tribute's fear and how they react to fear. Since these aren't your typical Hunger Games, fear will be a huge factor in your tribute's outcome. Fears such as death or any other normal/stupid fear is highly condemned. While I want the tribute's fear to resemble their history, I don't want something as casual as death. I understand some tributes won't have many fears, but just one serious fear is enough to give your tribute more depth. 9. These Fear Games will not include reapings, train rides, chariot rides, training, or interviews. After training scores are announced, the story will begin with the bloodbath. During the course of the Fear Games, the tributes will experience flashbacks to fill in for all the skipped areas, primarily focusing on training. 'Tribute Template' I honestly don't really mind what you have on your tribute template, but I do recommend you having all of the following. If you don't, your tribute will be at a huge disadvantage since I won't be able to connect with him/her as well or I won't have any ideas for them. Make your tributes interesting and open for change, but not too open where a nice, little girl becomes a serial killer over night. Also, make your tributes realistic. If someone is nice and quiet, why would they have a killer side to them? I may in fact like your tribute enough that I allow them to survive longer than they should have. Without further ado, here's the recommended template: Name: '''(This is required, both first and last. Names that are boring will be ignored.) '''Age: (Ages twelve through eighteen. If I want someone younger or older, I'll ask a user to create one.) District: (The Capitol and Districts Zero through Fourteen will be cooperating. If there hasn't been an update in a while, post two or three alternative districts just in case. It'll ensure they get a spot. Otherwise, I'll place them in a random district if it's still open.) Gender: '''(Preferably male or female, although gender-fluid is acceptable. If gender-fluid, please comment what sex they were born. If transgender, they'll go by the gender they identify as.) '''Personality: (This should help resemble the backstory. If a tribute spent their entire life playing sports, then they'd be athletic and competitive, not quiet and weak. Please, just think about if you were this tribute and went through the same things they went do. If it is a nice person, do not add that she has a killer side to him/her, all the tributes will need to kill another and you just don't need to add it.) Backstory: (I don't care if you call it history or background, but please put some thought into this. Tell me what your tribute's life has been like, and please include as much as you can. I don't care if they're the most boring tribute possible, but I need to know why they're so boring or why they act a certain way.) Weapons: '''(I'd prefer only one to two weapons, but three is tolerable. Anything above three will be ignored. Please try to have your weapons resemble your tribute, like if they've been living in District Seven their lives and throwing axes against trees, don't say their weapon is a baton or a mace, it should be axes, since they're better at it.) '''Appearance: (This should be shown in a lunaii and a real life picture, but if you post a description, I'll try my hardest to create a lunaii and find an image that relates. It may not be exactly how you pictured it, but if you don't get it yourself, I'm not going to say that I'm sorry, since you should have got it. If you don't post a lunaii or real life picture, please post as accurate of a description as you can. Saying that she has green eyes and blonde hair is not descriptive enough.) Reasons for Winning: (This is a section completely new and completely optional. Every tribute wants to come home for something or someone, so tell me. However, if you say they want to come home for their girlfriend and there was no girlfriend in their backstory, I will ask you to try and add her in the backstory or tell me about what the two did together, like would they kiss each other or were they stuck in the friend zone?) Fear(s): '''(Every tribute is afraid of something, but please, try to keep your fears similar to their backstory. If they were attacked by crows when they were younger, don't tell me that they fear something like heights, they'd fear crows. I'd prefer to have at least two fears, but the more you have, the more I'll like your tribute.) '''Reaction to Fear(s): (Since every tribute is afraid of something, they react differently to their fear. You may not say that your tribute just ignores their fear, or else they will have a huge disadvantage. The more detailed you are about how they react, the better I can portray your tribute.) If you want to add anything else, such as strengths, weaknesses, height, etc. please feel free to. These are just the ones I'll be looking the most at and the ones that I'll use to determine whether your tribute survives longer than the others or not. Advice may also influence how long your tribute lasts, but the better the tribute template is, the more I'll enjoy your tribute. Please put a lot of consideration into making your tributes, because the nicest tribute might win, or may the meanest. You never know. 'The Tributes' 'General Table' 'Lunaii Gallery' LysanderGaleLunaii.png|The Capitol: Lysander Gale Oreo Dutton.png|The Capitol: Oreo Dutton -3.png|District Zero: Anthony Sharpclaw Novaya - Avatar.png|District Zero: Novaya Gates Walter Hayes.png|District One: Walter Hayes Moltra.png|District One: Moltra Flare BrightonHLunaii.png|District Two: Brighton Honeycutt Unnamed tribute.png|District Two: Carlotta Caliar Nero's.png|District Three: Nero Shock Macy Mirium.png|District Three: Macy Rayle MantaLi.png|District Four: Manta Li Adelle Searling 1.png|District Four: Adelle Searling SkagenVLunaii.png|District Five: Skagen Vintergarde Corin Greer d5.png|District Five: Corin Greer XerxesOlympus.png|District Six: Xerxes Olympus Avatar-3-0.png|District Six: Britney Munroe Jimmy.png|District Seven: Jimmy Birch Lindell.Brocklehurst.png|District Seven: Lindell Brocklehurst Frederick.png|District Eight: Frederick Coy LilahJLunaii.png|District Eight: Lilah Jöllenbeck Arlen Variland Lunaii.png|District Nine: Arlen Variland Genesis Valotis.png|District Nine: Genesis Lantbruk Flicker - Avatar.png|District Ten: Flicker Grazen LWater.png|District Ten: Lydia Waterborne MilletOat.png|District Eleven: Quentin Ryes Posia Courtier Lunaii.png|District Eleven: Posia Courtier Ashton - Avatar-0.png|District Twelve: Ashton Perrie Rosemaree.png|District Twelve: RoseMaree France Inter.png|District Thirteen: Inter National AnnabelleClark.png|District Thirteen: Annabelle Clark Mercury Kwildor.png|District Fourteen: Mercury Kwildor Alana Salazar.png|District Fourteen: Alana Salazar 'Real Life Gallery' LysanderGaleRL2.jpeg|The Capitol: Lysander Gale OreoDutton2.jpg|The Capitol: Oreo Dutton -font-b-Thin-b-font-font-b-male-b-font-down-coat-medium-long-white.jpg|District Zero: Anthony Sharpclaw Novaya - Real Life.png|District Zero: Novaya Gates WalterHayes.jpg|District One: Walter Hayes Moltra rl-0.jpg|District One: Moltra Flare BrightonHRL.jpg|District Two: Brighton Honeycutt Unnamed tribute rl.jpeg|District Two: Carlotta Caliar Nero.jpg|District Three: Nero Shock Macy Mirium.jpg|District Three: Macy Rayle MantaLi.jpg|District Four: Manta Li 180.jpg|District Four: Adelle Searling SkagenVRL.jpg|District Five: Skagen Vintergarde Corin.png|District Five: Corin Greer XerxesOlympus.jpg|District Six: Xerxes Olympus LHxTV30.jpg|District Six: Britney Munroe JimmyBirch.jpg|District Seven: Jimmy Birch 2f27ba7cc08ad9beb0533b911ad41355.jpg|District Seven: Lindell Brocklehurst FrederickCoy.jpg|District Eight: Frederick Coy LilahJRL.jpg|District Eight: Lilah Jöllenbeck ArlenVariland.jpg|District Nine: Arlen Variland Genesis RL.PNG|District Nine: Genesis Lantbruk Flicker - Real Life.jpg|District Ten: Flicker Grazen 9024568906fc6a84bee42f3e143c9b96.jpg|District Ten: Lydia Waterborne Millet Oat.png|District Eleven: Quentin Ryes Posia Courtier.jpg|District Eleven: Posia Courtier Ashton - Real Life.png|District Twelve: Ashton Perrie Rosemaree Human.jpg|District Twelve: RoseMaree France Inter rl (1).jpg|District Thirteen: Inter National AnnabelleClark.jpg|District Thirteen: Annabelle Clark Mercury IRL.png|District Fourteen: Mercury Kwildor AlanaSalazar.jpg|District Fourteen: Alana Salazar 'Alliances' 'Pre-Game Alliances' 'Careers' Anthony Sharpclaw (0), Walter Hayes (1), Brighton Honeycutt (2), Carlotta Caliar (2), Manta Li (4), Adelle Searling (4), Mercury Kwildor (14) 'Anti-Careers' Skagen Vintergarde (5), Corin Greer (5) (truce), Lilah Jöllenbeck (8), Flicker Grazen (10), Alana Salazar (14) 'The Capitol and District Five and Ten Alliance' Lysander Gale (Cap), Corin Greer (5), Lydia Waterborne (10) 'The Capitol and District Eleven Alliance' Oreo Dutton (Cap), Nero Shock (3), Posia Courtier (11) 'District One and Thirteen Alliance' Moltra Flare (1), Inter National (13) 'Loners' Novaya Gates (0), Macy Rayle (3), Xerxes Olympus (6), Britney Munroe (6), Jimmy Birch (7), Lindell Brocklehurst (7), Frederick Coy (8), Arlen Variland (9), Genesis Lantbruk (9), Quentin Ryes (11) Ashton Perrie (12), RoseMaree France (12), Annabelle Clark (13) 'Current Alliances' 'The Warriors' Lysander Gale (Cap), Moltra Flare (1), Manta Li (4), Adelle Searling (4), Arlen Variland (9), Flicker Grazen (10), Ashton Perrie (12), Inter National (13) 'The Assassins' Anthony Sharpclaw (0), Novaya Gates (0), Carlotta Caliar (2), Macy Rayle (3), Xerxes Olympus (6), Frederick Coy (8), Lilah Jöllenbeck (8), Genesis Lantbruk (9) 'The Sharpshooters' Walter Hayes (1), Brighton Honeycutt (2), Britney Munroe (6), Jimmy Birch (7), Lindell Brocklehurst (7), Posia Courtier (11), Mercury Kwildor (14), Alana Salazar (14) 'The Technicians' Oreo Dutton (Cap), Nero Shock (3), Skagen Vintergarde (5), Corin Greer (5), Lydia Waterborne (10), Quentin Ryes (11), RoseMaree France (12), Annabelle Clark (13) 'Sponsoring Information' 'The Sponsors' 'The Sponsoring Gifts' Due to the twist of these Fear Games, a new section of gifts will be available, including guns, ammunition, grenades, and war vehicles. If tributes want to share money with a member of their team, they are able to, since some of the costs may be hard for tributes to purchase alone. If other weapons are wanted, please ask, and I'll give you a price for them. Please note, I don't know much about guns and grenades, so I'm using the generic terms for the guns as opposed to their specific names. All attachments and grenades are coming directly from the Call of Duty: Ghosts Wikia , while all the war vehicles are coming directly from Wikipedia . 'Guns' Assault rife: $700 Handgun: $500 Launcher: $950 Light machine gun: $800 Shotgun: $650 Sniper rifle: $900 Submachine gun: $800 Wristgun: $400 'Attachments' ACOG scope (increases accuracy): $150 Grenade launcher (launches grenades): $300 Holographic sight (increases accuracy): $150 Laser sight (increases accuracy): $100 Muzzle brake (increases range): $150 Red dot sight (increases accuracy): $100 Silencer (silences gunshot): $200 Thermal hybrid scope (increases accuracy): $300 Thermal scope (increases accuracy): $250 VMR sight (increases accuracy): $200 'Grenades' 9-Bang grenades (x3): $200 Canister bombs (x3): $250 Claymores (x3): $350 Composition C-4 (x3): $300 Concussion grenades (x3): $150 M67 grenades (x3): $250 Motion sensors (x3): $350 Semtex (x3): $300 Smoke grenades (x3): $150 'Vehicles' Armored personnel carrier: $2,500 Battle tank: $2,000 Humvee: $1,750 Infantry fighting vehicle: $2,000 Light armored vehicle: $1,750 Light utility vehicle: $1,500 'Basic Weaponry' Awl: $250 Axe: $300 Baton: $300 Blowgun: $550 Bow: $550 Brass Knuckles: $350 Chakram: $500 Club: $350 Club (Spiked): $450 Crossbow: $600 Dagger: $300 Darts (x12): $300 Flail: $400 Hammer: $300 Hatchet: $350 Javelin: $500 Knife: $250 Mace: $350 Mace (Chained): $450 Machete: $400 Morning Star: $450 Needles (x6): $300 Poison: $250 Quiver of Arrows (x12): $200 Rocks (x12): $150 Scythe: $450 Shield: $300 Shurikens (x12): $500 Sickle: $450 Slingshot: $400) Spear: $450 Spike Trap: $400 Sword: $350 Throwing Axes (x3): $500 Throwing Knives (x6): $500 Trident: $500 Whip: $350 'Food' Apples (x12): $150 Bananas (x12): $150 Bread (loaf): $250 Cookies (x12): $150 Crackers (x30): $100 Dried Meat (x3): $150 Energy Drink: $300 Granola Bars (x12): $200 Oranges (x12): $150 Soup: $250 Water: $300 'Warmth' Blanket: $250 Matches: $300 Sleeping Bag: $200 'Medicine' Antidote: $500 Anti-infection: $500 Burn Cream: $450 Insta-Relief: $700 Painkillers: $400 Sleep Syrup: $350 'Miscellaneous' Alcohol: $500 Canteen (empty): $300 Camouflage Paints: $450 Drug of Choice: $500 Flares (x3): $350 Flashlight: $300 Gasoline: $350 Gloves: $200 Hat: $200 Net: $350 Night-Vision Goggles: $500 Parka: $300 Rope: $200 Socks: $150 Spile: $250 Wire: $400 'The Sponsoring Money System' The following factors play an influence on the amount of money the tributes receive for sponsoring: *Whether they were reaped or volunteered *Their district (Capitol tributes get a bonus) *Whether they are a Career tribute or not *Whether they are in an alliance or a loner (romances get a bonus) *Their training score *Their odds of winning *The 8 tributes in the training favoritism earn a bonus During the courese of the Hunger Games, there are three different ways to earn money or receive discounts on the gifts: *Every time a tribute gets a kill, they earn $100 *Every time a tribute gets a distinct assist, they earn $50 *Tributes on the Capitol Favoritism for a certain day of the Hunger Games earn a discount on the gifts if they purchase the items the following day (if your tribute was on the Capitol Favoritism for Day 1, you can send them discounted gifts for Day 2, but not for Day 3) **Games Favoritism #1: 75% off **Games Favoritism #2: 50% off **Games Favoritism #3: 40% off **Games Favoritism #4: 25% off **Games Favoritism #5: 20% off **Games Favoritism #6: 15% off **Games Favoritism #7: 10% off **Games Favoritism #8: 5% off 'The Arena' Due to the twist of these Fear Games, the arena resembles a post-war city beyond repair, complimented with bombed buildings/houses and a complex sewer system. The streets of the city are littered with barricades, Jersey barriers, and abandoned (but still usable) tanks. Unlike the previous Fear Games, the weather conditions and times of day in the arena are normal, although a few thunderstorm may happen from time to time. The arena can further be divided into different sections: each of the team's bases, the buildings/houses, and the sewer system. 'The Teams' Bases' Due to the twist of these Fear Games, each team has their own base in separate corners of the arena. In the center of each of the bases is a large, intel building, containing a private room with an advanced map of the arena and a food storage to provide tributes enough food and water for the first few days. Surrounding the intel building are four tents, each with two mats in them, to serve as a resting place for the tributes. The entire base is surrounded by sturdy walls with a metal gate in the front to allow tributes to enter and exit. While the walls are not made of cement, they should be sturdy enough to withstand much damage, but they are able to collapse. The only differences between each of the bases is the supplies each base is provided. 'The Warriors' Supplies' *Bulletproof vests (x8) *Riot shields (x4) *Handguns (x8) *Light machine guns (x5) *Submachine guns (x5) *Swords (x4) *Machetes (x2) *Sickles (x2) *Scythes (x2) *Tridents (x2) *Spiked Clubs (x2) *Maces (x2) *Brass knuckles (x2) *Concussion grenades (x8) *Semtex (x8) 'The Assassins' Supplies' *Bulletproof vests (x8) *Silencers (x20) *Handguns (x8) *Wrist guns (x8) *Sniper rifles (x2) *Viles of poison (x16) *Wristblades (x8) *Knives (x8) *Daggers (x4) *Throwing knives (x48) *Shurikens (x48) *Tomahawks (x8) *Smoke grenades (x8) *Concussion grenades (x8) *Composition C-4 (x4) 'The Sharpshooters' Supplies' *Bulletproof vests (x8) *Thermal scopes (x8) *Motion sensors (x8) *Handguns (x8) *Sniper rifles (x6) *Assault rifles (x4) *Launchers (x2) *Bows (x4) *Crossbows (x2) *Arrows (x72) *Blowgun (x4) *Darts (x24) *Javelins (x4) *Throwing Knives (x24) *Throwing Axes (x12) *Shurikens (x24) *Claymores (x8) 'The Technicians' Supplies' *Bulletproof vests (x8) *Camouflage (x8) *Handguns (x8) *Launchers (x4) *Semtex (x16) *Canister bombs (x8) *M67 grenades (x8) *9-Bang grenades (x8) *Concussion grenades (x8) *Smoke grenades (x8) *Composition C-4 (x8) *Spike traps (x4) *Coils of wire (x4) *Snares (x4) *Knives (x4) 'Buildings/Houses' Buildings and houses cover the majority of the arena, with some of them being more sturdy than the others. The buildings and houses will not have any unusual traps, but some may collapse when a tribute enters or exits. Some houses nad buildings contain supplies that could be beneficial to the tributes, but will not be as useful as those in the supply drops. Mutts are uncommon in the houses, but there may be a few loose ones that the tributes may come across. Ultimately, though, the houses are the second most safest area in the arena, behind the teams' bases. 'Sewer System' Along the streets, there are multiple manhole covers that provide access to the sewer systems. The sewer system is directly underneath all the streets in the destroyed city, and the only access to light in the sewer system is through the small holes of the manhole covers. While multiple mutts, specifically reptile mutts, are loated in the sewers, they will not attack the tributes unless they enter their territory. These mutts are able to leave the sewer system, but it is not very common of them. 'Supply Drops' Each day, there are three locations towards the center of the arena where supplies will be dropped. The supplies aren't necessarily something spectacular, but they will be useless. Supplies may range from extra food to rocket launchers to military vehicles. However, these supplies will not be revealed until a tribute takes or comes across it. Since there are only three of them, they will simply be named Drop 1, Drop 2, and Drop 3. Drop 1 is the drop in the northwest, Drop 2 is the drop in the northeast, and Drop 3 is the drop in the south. 'Image' 47thArenaReal2.jpg|The 47th Fear Games Arena Black circles indicate team bases Blue lines indicate streets and sewer system Black crosses indicate locations of daily supplies 'Tributes' Uniform' When the tributes are intially sent into the arena, they all wear the exact same clothing, with the only difference being a variation of color to represent their team and the type of undershirt they are given. While the girls all wear a v-neck, the boys wear a crew neck. The lightweight, cotton, pullover hoodie has the tribute's team name written across the chest and two pockets at the waist. Each tribute is also given a utility belt, allowing them to place all guns and weapons on it. The color of each teams' hoodie are: Cardinal Red for the Warriors, Black for the Assassins, Pale Green for the Sharpshooters, and Daffodil Yellow for the Technicians. They all wear slim-fit cargo pants with two fronts pockets, two back flap pockets, and two longs pockets along each leg. These tan pants are tucked in the tribute's combat black combat boots. The boots ride up to the tribute's mid-calf, have lace-up and zip closure, and have grippy soles. However, inside each base are alternate uniforms for the tributes to change into. 'The Warriors' Alternative Outfit' The Warriors' alternative outfit consists of a 50% nylon, 50% cotton, hooded jacket in a cardinal red camouflage, to stay consistent with the team color. Underneath the jacket is a black undershirt, providing enough space to fit in bulletproof vests. The jacket has two smaller pockets on the chest and four larger pockets on the waist, giving the tribute enough places to store items. Their trousers match the color of their jackets, and contain no pockets whatsoever. They are not given a different kind of boot, but they are given a helmet to go along with the rest of their outfit. Besides actually clothing items, the tributes are each given a large, tan backpack to carry multiple items. 'The Assassins' Alternative Outfit' The Assassins' alternative outfit consists of a dark brown leather, steampunk, military-style trench coat overcoat with a hood large enough to cover the tributes' eyes. While the only thing underneath the overcoat is a black t-shirt, it will be challenging to fit a bulletproof vest, as the overcoat clings to the tributes' bodies. A dark leather belt wraps around the tributes' stomach, preventing the overcoat from moving too much. Dark, slim-fit slacks are tucked into the tributes' black combat boots. Unlike the original combat boots, these ones are specifically designed to prevent any sounds from echoing off of them, essentially making the tributes' movement completely silent. As a whole, the entire outfit is rather light, as a way to allow the tributes to move quicker and quieter than their opponents. 'The Sharpshooters' Alternative Outfit' The Sharpshooters' alternative outfit consists of a ghillie suit, allowing the tribute to blend in with the surroundings. Underneath and attached to the ghille suit is a basic battle dress uniform, similar to the one's the Warriors' wear. However, instead of a jacket, they have a collared, long-sleeve shirt in a basic camouflage color, matching their trousers. While the ghillie suit is light enough for a tribute to wear a bullet proof vest underneath, it's heavy enough that it slows down the wearer's movement speed. The suit completely surrounds the tribute, covering them from head shoulders down, and they have a helmet to cover their head. Twigs, leaves, rubble, and other natural materials are used on the ghillie suit to enhance the tributes' camouflage abilities in the arena. 'The Technicians' Alternative Outfit' The Technicians' alternative outfit consists of a large, black utility vest with multiple pockets along the chest, stomach, and back. These pockets are also grenade-proof, so if a grenade were to accidentally go off in it, it would be suppressed. Underneath the utility vest, the tributes are given a black, button-up, dress shirt with a vertical, yellow stripe on each side, starting at the armpit and extending downwards. For pants, the tributes are given the option to choose between wearing comfortable, spandex pants or rather heavy slacks with multiple pockets. Both articles of clothing are black with a vertical stripe of yellow along the side, aligning perfectly with the stripe of their dress shirt. They aren't given an alternative types of footwear. The Technicians also receive an extra outfits, yet there are only two of them. The extra outfits are blast suits, heavy body armor suits that are able to withstand the force of an explosive. These suits are practically indestructable, but they do greatly lower the user's speed. With the entire body being covered, it's very hard to kill a tribute wearing it, yet it could easily be taken off by another. 'Capitol Favoritism' The Capitol Favoritism will show who the Capitol is rooting for, but only the top eight will be shown. Each day, including training, a new chart will be added, showing who is being rooted for the most. A tribute that is on the training favoritism chart were being rooted the most during training, and the entire training days. The charts will most likely change every day, so there'll always be a new chart at either the end of the previous day or the start of the new day. When the day starts, the chart will not change. When there's less than eight tributes left, the chart will only contain as many placings as the tributes that are left. Training scores, amount of kills, romantic relationships, and other things that impact your tribute during the Hunger Games will influence the favoritism chart. Tributes that seem to be surprising, even if they may be weak, will also influence the decision, especially if they suddenly turn out to be a crazy killer while they performed terribly on training. Many different qualities will also influence the favoritism, as those who are charming will be liked more by the Capitol than someone who is rude. Ultimately, drama will be the thing that influences your tribute's favoritism in the Capitol. This concept was originally created by Kaeghan. If you plan on using this in your own Hunger Games, please credit Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute, also known as Kaeghan, for the creation of this. 'Training Favoritism' 'Training Scores and Odds' 'The Twist' Inspired by Scream Queens and Suicide Squad, everyone this year is separated into four separate teams badsed on their personalities, weapons of choice, histories, and multiple other factors. The teams are: The Warriors, The Assassins, The Sharpshooters, and The Technicians. Each of the teams has one squad leader and one fire team leader (a.k.a. second-in-command), initially selected by the Gamemakers. After the first day, the Capitol (and users participating) will vote for who they want as the leader and second-in-command, but it can be the same as the previous day. The only necessary time a team needs to select a new leader or second-in-command is if the previous one died. Along with this twist, to really give the tributes a war-like setting, guns and grenades will be permitted during the course of these Fear Games. Mentors will also be allowed to sponsor their tributes with guns, grenades, and war vehicles. Since each team starts in their own section of the arena, weapons will be immediately provided for them, instead of having a typical bloodbath. (For more information about the types of weapon each team receives, please look at the "The Teams' Bases" under "The Arena".) 'The Warriors' Initial Team Leader: Lysander Gale (Cap) Initial Second-in-Command: Manta Li (4) Other Members: Moltra Flare (1), Adelle Searling (4), Arlen Variland (9), Flicker Grazen (10), Ashton Perrie (12), Inter National (13) 'The Assassins' Initial Team Leader: Novaya Gates (0) Initial Second-in-Command: Anthony Sharpclaw (0) Other Members: Carlotta Caliar (2), Macy Rayle (3), Xerxes Olympus (6), Frederick Coy (8), Lilah Jöllenbeck (8), Genesis Lantbruk (9) 'The Sharpshooters' Initial Team Leader: Walter Hayes (1) Initial Second-in-Command: Mercury Kwildor (14) Other Members: Brighton Honeycutt (2), Britney Munroe (6), Jimmy Birch (7), Lindell Brocklehurst (7), Posia Courtier (11), Alana Salazar (14) 'The Technicians' Initial Team Leader: Skagen Vintergarde (5) Initial Second-in-Command: Oreo Dutton (Cap) Other Members: Nero Shock (3), Corin Greer (5), Lydia Waterborne (10), Quentin Ryes (11), RoseMaree France (12), Annabelle Clark (13) 'The Fear Games' 'Day I - Bloodless Streets' 'Novaya Gates - District Zero' When I was a little girl, I noticed that my mom was always depressed, but I always assumed it was because my dad left her. I didn't know about my mother being a prostitute, and I didn't know that I was a result of one of her sessions. Nonetheless, even if I knew that, I still would've tried my hardest to bring a smile onto her face, even if it resulted in my own humiliation. She was my mother, after all, and I only wanted her to be happy. So when my mother finally found the "love of her life," I was overjoyed, immediately liking the man. He was a gentleman around her, always smiling and being polite and making jokes. Never did he do something offensive nor rude towards my mother. When they finally got married, I remember the tears of joy flowing down my face, knowing that my mother would now be happier. But while I was always willing to be humiliated for the sake of my mother's happiness, I never would agree to being abused for it. Her boyfriend—well, now my step-father—adored my mother, but absolutely despised me. I was whipped, and kicked, and smacked in the ass with a wooden spoon, and dangled by the hair. For years I dealt with the torture, pretending to be happy for the sake of my mother, but I became too much. I was either crying myself to bed or knocked unconscious by the abuse. I was in constant pain, but was too terrified to seek help, as I knew it would come back to hurt my mother. So I simply learned to turn it off. You can't be hurt unless you feel, so I turned my emotions off. I refused to feel happiness, sadiness, anger, boredom, excitement. Instead, I just felt nothing. And it was easy to feel nothing, to not have to worry about someone hurting you because you refused to feel hurt. So I stayed like that, eternally destroying my emotions along with any repercussions they may bring. When I was initially reaped into the Fear Games, I didn't feel upset nor frightened, instead, I just accepted it. I knew that I was going to be a loner as I don't attach to people, nor do I deal with people, nor do I like being with other people. So when the Gamemakers announced the twist of all the tributes being separated into four teams, I didn't know how to react. How can you react when you didn't feel? But when I was proclaimed the leader of the Assassins, for the first time in a long time I felt anxious. For the briefest of moments, I felt an emotion before I was able to ignore it and forget about it. In the past eleven years, there's only been three occasions where I've felt the slightest of emotions, yet they've all felt rather numb. It was as if I wasn't actually feeling the emotion, but was experiencing it outside myself. As the platform starts to rise, the feeling of anxiety flutters in my stomach one last time before I suppress it, squashing it underneath all the mental barriers I have built since my youth. I'm momentarily blinded by the sunlight, causing my eyes to go into a blinking frenzy before they adjust. On the platform to my immediate right is Macy Rayle (3), who I only noticed during training due to her appearance. Her skin is so pale that it looks as if she has never stepped outside, and her hair is as white as snow. With a fragile structure and a friendly smile, she appears innocent, but there seems to be a dangerous aura around her. She reminds me of an oleander, a flower that looks cute and innocent, but is really toxic in all of its parts. Anthony Sharpclaw (0), my district partner, stands on the platform to my immediate left. I don't think either of us have spoken more than five words to each other, so it's rather coincidental that we're both the leaders of the Assassins. During training, he appeared to be the potential leader of the Careers with Manta (4), yet he always seemed angry and fearful with his co-leader. Almost as if he was conflicted between what he wanted to do and what he knew he should do. Either way, I've always viewed him as a threat, especially when his eyes turned red and his teeth sharpened during the train ride. With all the platforms arranged in a circle facing each other, I'm able to look and evaluate all my teammates. Unfortunately, judging by the training scores, our team appears to have three weak links: Carlotta (2), Xerxes (6), and Genesis (9). Carlotta (2) never appeared to be a typical Career tribute, even if she did volunteer for the Fear Games, and her measly training score proves it. A Career tribute has never scored a three before, and I wouldn't be surprised if they kicked her out of the alliance for it. Hell, if I was able to, I would kick her out of this team. She seems to be uncaring about her life, and having someone intentionally bring down the team will only cause problems. It almost looks like she's contemplating whether she should jump off her platform, and honestly, I kind of wish she does, because I can't kill her myself. Genesis (9) seems to similar to Carlotta (2), but not nearly as suicidal as the other girl. Her smile seems more forced than genuine, and she seems to be more interested in helping others than helping herself. There's nothing wrong with being selfless, but there does seem to be something more. Her training score was typical for a tribute from an outlying district, but when the average training score was an eight, a five seems weak. Xerxes (6) is a completely different story. He appeared to be deceitful during training, as I once caught a glimpse of him stealing weapons from teh Careers when they weren't paying attention. While he fits perfectly with our team name, I have a feeling he might let his stealing and deceiving habits betray our team. Because in the end, we might not be able to kill each other directly, but we could lure one of our teammates into a deadly trap. I could see Xerxes (6) being the one to do so. When the gong finally sounds, marking the beginning of the 47th Fear Games, it's rather uneventful. Everyone walks towards the middle of the opening, looking towards Anthony (0) and I for guidance. I glance towards Anthony (0), wondering if he wants to lead our teammates, but he looks at me, expecting me to be the leader as I was selected. "Okay, guys," I say, trying my best to hide my hesitation. Being the leader is a new concept to me, and I lack the qualities of a good leader. "We should start by looking at the supplies we've been given and distributing them evenly among each other. We'll figure out what to do from there. Any questions?" "How the f*** did you end up being the leader?" Frederick (8) asks, harshly. "It doesn't even sound like you know what you're doing." "Because the Gamemakers selected me to be the leader." I rase an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that you'd be a better leader?" "I absolutely do believe I'd be a better leader," he says, moving closer to get in my face. He's trying to use his height to appear more threatening, but I'm simply unamused. "What do you even know about the Fear Games? My aodptive brother won just a few years ago, and he's told me countless methods about how he won. But for some reason, our leaders are a girl who looks like a vampire and a boy who's brother died in last year's Fear Games." "Why don't you shut the f*** up and listen to your leader, you little piece of shit," Anthony (0) says. The reddish hue in his eyes starts becoming more defined. "How about we all get our heads out of our asses," Lilah (8) says, looking between Frederick (8) and Anthony (0). "We're on the same team here, and there's no point in letting your anger out on each other." Frederick (8) gives Anthony (0) and me one last look before backing away from us. "Whatever," he finally mumbles. I don't miss the deadly glare he darts Lilah (8). 'Inter National - District Thirteen' Moltra (1) and I were originally planning on allying with the Career tributes, but we left them on the last day of training when we realized we only wanted to be with each other. My mentor told me my odds decreased slightly from abandoning the Careers, but I couldn't care less, as I was still with Moltra (1). But fate apparently wanted to screw with me—probably still had it out for me for murdering Magnus—and I was forced into a team with the leader of the Careers and his district partner. To make matters worse, he was also the second-in-command of the team. Manta (4) knew he stood at an overwhelming height of seven feet, and used it to his advantage to intimidate the competition. Whenever someone challenged him, he would stare them directly in the eye, his lime eyes becoming darker as he was clearly picturing your demise. All the other Careers followed him blindly and agreed with all his commands, even when he made Anthony (0) the co-leader of the alliance. But for some reason, Manta's (4) completely surrendered his authority to Lysander (Cap). While Lysander (Cap) is officially the leader of the Careers, I assumed that Manta (4) would try to take charge, ignoring his status as second-in-command. Instead, he listens obediently to Lysander (Cap), standing by his side at the end of the table almost as if he were a servant. I wonder if he's trying to pull some kind of front for the cameras, or if he's genuinely trying to be a good teammate. "Inter, snap out of it," Moltra (1) whispers into my ear, and it's only then do I realize I'm staring at Manta (4). I shake my head and turn towards Lysander (Cap), who's been giving some sort of introductory speech since we stepped foot in the private room. "Since we are teammates, I expect each of us to stand up and protect one another, even if there might have been some conflicts between us during training." Lysander (Cap) must've known Moltra (1) and I left the Careers, as he seems to be directing it towards us. "And now that I've finished giving all my expectations for our team, are there any questions?" "I have one, Salamander," Adelle (4) says, raising her hand. Lysander (Cap) raises an eyebrow at the nickname, but doesn't say anything. "What are our strategies going to be against the other teams?" "If all the teams are getting weaponry based on their team name, then our most dangerous threat is going to be the Sharpshooters. All our weapons seem to be short ranged and for melee combat, so we wouldn't be able to counter the snipers from a distance. Our best hope would be to catch them when they're out of their hiding spots and within a short distance. "As for the Technicians and Assassins, we'd just have to be wary of sneaky attacks. The Technicians undoubtebly have a shit ton of grenades and bombs, so we'd have to be cautious about where we step. If we chase after one of them, we could easily run into a trap and kill ourselves. But the Assassins only strength over us is their stealth, as they probably only have silenced weapons and better shoes. If we spot them while they're sneaking around, we could easily kill them." "Who do you think is our the biggest threat?" Flicker (10) asks. "Individually, I think both Novaya and Anthony are going to be the most dangerous, especially since they ended up being on the same team," Lysander says, scratching his jaw. "But Walter and that one Skagen kid also scored high training scores. They didn't stick out too much to me during training, but maybe they have a few tricks up their sleeves." "Oh, Manta and I were allied with Walter during training," Adelle (4) says enthusiastically. "He had spectacular accuracy with the javelin. When he was practicing with the holograms, he was able to throw one perfectly while on the ground. And he had an unusual knowledge about plant identification and their uses." "And Skagen isn't that much of a threat," Flicker (10) says, but it almost sounds as if he's trying to cover up for Skagen (5) and make us underestimate him. "He pretty much thrives off of other people liking him, and is too emotionally-driven to make good decisions. He'll lead his alliance right into the ground without them even noticing." "In the end, if you're looking at the training scores, we have the strongest team, as none of us scored below a six," Manta (4) says. In my peripheral vision, I notice Arlen's (9) face turn red from embarrassment. "And most of us have undergone Career training, so we're also the most prepared." "I have confidence that we can win," Lysander (Cap) says, clapping his hands togther. "Anyways, before we distribute the supplies, let's organize ourselves into two squadrons. Manta will lead the stronger tributes with the heavy guns, while I lead the tributes with the lighter guns. It should make it easier to distribute supplies." "I'll take Adelle, Flicker, and Ashton," Manta (4) says, pointing the tributes he calls. "Everyone else, you're with Lysander." "I think he's still pissed with us," Moltra (1) whispers in my ear. "Everyone will be given a bullet proof vest and a handgun," Lysander (Cap) says, sliding the vests and pistols to the middle of the table. After everyone puts the vest on and grabs their pistol, he continues, "Manta, Adelle, Flicker, and Ashton will each get a submachine gun." Manta (4) distributes the guns to his squadron. "While Moltra, Inter, Arlen, and I get a light machine gun." As he hands Arlen (9) the light machine gun, I notice the younger boy hesitate. He awkwardly holds the gun in his hand, clearly not knowing what to do with the weapon. "Be careful who you aim that weapon at," I whisper to him across the table, jokingly. He looks towards me with wide eyes, almost as if he's terrified of me. "I'm kidding," I quickly say once tears start forming in his eyes. "Does anyone have any personal melee weapons they prefer?" Lysander (Cap) says, looking at all the bladed weapons hanging against the wall. "It looks like we have some swords, machetes, sickles, scythes, tridents, spiked clubs, maces, brass knuckles, and some grenades." "I'll take a spiked club and a machete," Flicker (10) says. "I'll take a mace," Moltra (1) says. "And I'll take a sword," I say. "Could I take those two tridents?" Adelle (4) asks. After we're all given the weapons we asked for, Manta (4) turns towards Arlen (9) and Ashton (12). "Do either of you guys want a melee weapon, or are you fine with just the gun?" "I'll take one of the pairs of brass knuckles and a sword," Ashton (12) says, shyly. "And give Arlen a scythe," Lysander (Cap) tells Manta (4). "It was the only weapon I saw him using during training, so I'm assuming it's his weapon of choice." Once Arlen (9) and Ashton (12) have their weapons, Manta (4) grabs a sickle and a sword, laying them on the table with his bullet proof vest and gun. Lysander (Cap) grabs the last sickle and the last sword, leaning it against the wall. "Does anyone know what's in that closet?" Moltra (1) asks, pointing to a dark closet in the corner of the room. "Are there more weapons in there or something?" Lysander (Cap) walks to the walk-in closet, the light immediately flashing on as he approaches. After he walks in, his laughter fills the air and echos off the walls. He walks out of the closet holding an outfit in one hand, and a large backpack and helmet in the other. "Looks like the Capitol really wants us to look like the warriors we are," Lysander (Cap) says, goofy smile plastered on his face. 'Oreo Dutton - The Capitol' I was the first person to finish changing into the alternate outfit, so I patiently wait at the table in the private intel room as the others finish changing. I find myself studying the advanced, digitalized, 3-dimension map at the center of the table. The arena appears to be rather basic, as an abandoned city isn't anything unusual for a Fear Games. However, I expect the Gamemakers to have planted a wide variety of traps throughout the arena, as they love displaying their power to the tributes. While I'm lost in thought trying to decipher the hidden mesages in the arena, the rest of the team settles around the table. I don't even realize the rest of the team has joined me until Skagen (5) nudges my shoulder, causing me to lose my concentration on the arena. "Now that everyone has changed into their alternate outfits and received their desired weapons," Skagen (5) says, "I believe that we should leave our base and get a basic understanding of the arena." Before anyone's able to object, he explains, "While the map is incredibly detailed, it doesn't show what kind of mutts are out there or what kind of traps are scattered throughout the arena. And I don't think we should have to worry about other teams, as I assume they're all at their base formulating their strategies." "And if they aren't at their base?" RoseMaree (12) asks, eyebrow raised. "Then we either attack or flee, depending on the circumstances," Skagen (5) answers. He turns to look at everyone else. "Are there any other questions?" "When do we leave?" Nero (3) asks, a lopsided smile plastered on his face. "Now, if that's okay with everyone." Nobody responds, so Skagen (5) continues, "Good! Let's focus on the seeing the area where the drop boxes are expected to land. I assume that's where most of the action for the following days will be." As Skagen (5) starts walking out of the room followed by my teammates, I'm inclined to look at the advanced map one last time. There's something peculiar about the supply drop areas, but I can't figure out what. But as I look, nothing seems to stick out as abnormal. Maybe that's what I'm the most worried about. How can you figure out where the traps are when everything looks the same? 'Mercury Kwildor - District Fourteen' Coming Soon . . . '' 'Day II - Are They Real? '''Frederick Coy - District Eight Coming Soon . . . '' 'Status Chart' 'Simple Table' '''Green' = Perfect condition; Light green = Presumably in good condition (the tribute hasn't been mentioned for a day); Yellow = Unknown condition; Light red = Small injury (will heal with time); Red - Injured (typically requires medicine but could also represent starvation or dehydration); Dark red - Fatal injury (requires insta-relief); Black - Deceased 'Advanced Table' 'Leftover Supplies/Supply Locations' 'Tribute Location (Map)' Coming Soon . . . SaveSave Category:Hunger Games Category:FrostyFire